Lo Siento
by HermyLuna
Summary: AU One Shot H-Hr. La biblioteca es testigo de un muy inusual encuentro, entre dos personas que fingen indiferencia, cuando la realidad es otra.


Un one-shot acerca de nuestra pareja favorita. 100 H-Hr AU

**Lo siento**

Nada podría ser peor para él, que encontrarse gastando su precioso tiempo, en una polvorienta y aburrida biblioteca, mientras el resto de sus compañeros, se pasaban todo el día paseando por los alrededores del colegio o de visita en Hogsmeade.

Y es que él, Harry Potter, era la última persona que iría a un lugar como aquel y menos en un fin de semana. Alto y esbelto, pero fornido, Harry era en definitivo, el sueño de todas las chicas que habitaban en el colegio, con ese pelo azabache y rebelde, esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera.

Harry se adentró de mala gana, entre las estanterías de la biblioteca, esperando encontrar el libro adecuado para hacer el trabajo, que le había encargado como castigo su insufrible profesor de Pociones.

"_Bueno, creo que podría ser peor"_, pensó, tratando de consolarse.

Un ruido lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Al voltear hacia un lado, un destello apareció en sus ojos y una sonrisa malévola hizo acto de presencia en sus labios. Sin dejar de mirar a la persona que se encontraba en la estantería de al lado, se deslizo sigilosamente, cuidando de quedar de espaldas a ella.

Durante su discreto recorrido, se dio tiempo para observar a la chica que tenía adelante, quién se encontraba absorta, en el libro que sostenía en los brazos, como para darse cuenta de su presencia.

Y es que ella no era cualquier chica. Era nada más y nada menos, que Hermione Granger, considerada por todos los de su casa, como la bruja más inteligente que haya pisado Hogwarts, sin mencionar también como la más hermosa y admirada de Gryffindor. Y la única que se resistía a sus encantos.

Harry no podía decir con precisión, el momento en el que se había enamorado de ella, aunque recordaba que por lo menos desde primero que andaba detrás de ella, fastidiándola como un idiota, tratando de llamar su atención de las maneras más estúpidas que se le ocurrían. Y es que aunque Harry había salido con muchas chicas, no era precisamente un experto en sensibilidad con las mujeres.

El azabache se preguntó si en verdad estaría atenta al libro o ya se habría dado cuenta de que estaba a escasos centímetros de ella… después de todo, era la bruja más inteligente de todo Hogwarts.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar cuando de improviso, le habló al oído y ella reaccionó sobresaltada.

-Hola Granger.

La muchacha se volvió bruscamente, encarando al dueño de esa ya tan conocida voz.

Harry se deleitó con la beldad que tenía ante sus ojos. La chica era por lo menos unos diez centímetros más baja que él, por lo que lo miraba con la barbilla levantada y en actitud desafiante, permitiéndole contemplar mejor su rostro perfecto, enmarcado por unos abundantes rizos castaños, de piel clara y suave, con rasgos finos y delicados, una nariz graciosa y pequeña, adornada por unas diminutas pecas, sus enormes ojos de color avellana, ataviados por gruesas y numerosas pestañas y sus labios, tan rojos y carnosos, sumamente tentadores, que dejaban entrever dos hileras de dientes blancos y perlados… Harry se imaginó como se sentirían esos labios sobre los suyos y sus dientes mordiendo su propio labio inferior, como tantas veces había visto a ella hacer con el suyo. En ese momento, se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas, lo que le daba un aspecto sumamente adorable.

-Potter-dijo Hermione entre dientes, mirándolo con desagrado.

-Mira lo que son las cosas, Granger-dijo Harry-, yo afligiéndome por gastar mi día en un estúpido trabajo de Pociones y me encuentro con la rata de biblioteca más bonita del colegio… hoy es mi día de suerte-añadió con un brillo lascivo en los ojos.

-Piérdete Potter-le espetó Hermione.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, Granger?-dijo él arrebatándole el libro de las manos-. _Pociones curativas tradicionales_-leyó-. Vaya, vaya, es justo lo que necesito para mi trabajo, muchas gracias, Granger.

-¡Devuélveme eso, idiota!-exclamó Hermione, tratando de arrebatarle el libro de las manos, pero él era demasiado alto como para que pudiera quitárselo.

-Granger, Granger, Granger-dijo Hermione cansinamente, negando con la cabeza-. Pidiendo las cosas de ese modo, nunca vas a conseguir nada, deberías intentar cambiar tus modales.

-Mira imbécil, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos, necesito ese libro-dijo ella, echando chispas por los ojos.

-¿Sí? Es una lástima Granger, por que yo lo necesito más que tú-hizo ademán de quedarse pensando-. Aunque… con un beso, tal vez cambien un poco las cosas-dijo tomándola bruscamente de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí, posesivamente.

-¡Idiota, suéltame!-exclamó Hermione empujándolo, sin ningún éxito.

Harry se echó a reír ante sus intentos de escapatoria. Su cintura era tan diminuta, que fácilmente podía rodearla sin ningún esfuerzo, con su brazo; de hecho, Hermione siempre había tenido ese cuerpecito tan esbelto y delicado, tan frágil y pequeño para su edad, así era toda ella, pequeña y frágil, con esa carita angelical, como una muñeca de porcelana.

-Te diré lo que vamos a hacer-dijo Harry, accediendo a soltarla por fin-. Nos sentaremos los dos y compartiremos el libro, así ninguno se lleva las de perder.

-Olvídalo Potter-dijo Hermione-, no pienso compartir nada contigo, yo lo encontré primero.

-No seas necia, estoy dándote una oportunidad-espetó Harry-, no tienes otra opción.

De mala gana, la chica lo miró incrédula y furiosa, y luego sin decir una palabra, se dirigió hacia una mesa y se sentó. Harry sonrió para sus adentros.

Él también se sentó en la mesa y en silencio, comenzaron a hacer sus respectivos trabajos.

Sin embargo, le era muy difícil concentrarse con ella a su lado y ese dulce olor a vainilla, que desprendía de su cuerpo. Al estar volteando a verla cada cinco minutos, y no haber logrado nada más, que escribir su nombre y el título del trabajo sobre el pergamino, refunfuño y se puso a revisar las páginas del libro mientras ella escribía ya a la mitad del suyo.

En el momento en que estiró la mano para cogerlo, Hermione puso la suya con intención de pasar la hoja, quedando está atrapada bajo la suya. La muchacha se ruborizó e inmediatamente retiró la mano, bufando y volviendo a escribir sobre su pergamino, pero a Harry le fue imposible quitarle entonces la vista de encima, queriendo examinar a profundidad, ese gracioso gesto que hacía cuando algo le molestaba, como en ese instante.

-¿Se puede saber que tanto me ves, Potter?-le preguntó Hermione bruscamente, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-¿Y quién te está mirando a ti?-dijo él, fijando la vista serio sobre su pergamino.

-Por favor Potter, no te quieras hacer el tonto, cuando has estado mirándome como idiota los últimos diez minutos-le espetó Hermione.

-¿Yo a ti?-dijo Harry como si la idea le pareciese absurda-. Eso quisieras, niña.

Hermione dio un respingo y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Sabes Potter? A veces me pregunto, como es que puedes ser tan inmaduro-le dijo.

-¿Eso crees?-dijo Harry, mirándola desafiante-. ¿Qué soy inmaduro?

-Sé que eres inmaduro y un total arrogante, además de déspota-le espetó la muchacha, mirándolo con frialdad.

-Apuesto a que dices todas esas cosas, por que estás loca por mí-dijo Harry.

Hermione se quedó estática unos segundos, para después echarse a reír. Esa risa era música para sus oídos.

-¿Yo? ¿Loca por ti? No me hagas reír, Potter-le dijo-. Sí que eres arrogante.

-¿Entonces estás diciendo que no sientes nada por mí?-preguntó Harry, mirándola con una sonrisa petulante en el rostro.

-Lo único que puedo sentir por ti Potter, es un profundo desprecio-dijo Hermione con seriedad.

Aunque no lo pareciera, estas palabras calaron hondo en el corazón del azabache, aunque por fuera su semblante permaneció imperturbable.

-Pero supongo que eso no te importa en lo absoluto-dijo la castaña, volviendo como si nada a su trabajo-, tu debes sentir lo mismo hacia mí.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?-preguntó Harry fríamente.

-Como no puedo estar segura de eso-dijo Hermione irónicamente-. Vamos Potter, nos llevamos mal desde primer grado… tu siempre estabas fastidiándome, más bien tu siempre estás haciéndome la vida imposible. ¿Por qué no dudarlo?-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y como puedes estar tan segura de que es por desprecio?-replicó Harry.

-¿Y por que otra cosa sería?-dijo Hermione impasible-. Nunca he sabido que es lo que tienes contra mí Potter, lo único que se es que me has hecho llegar a odiarte, tanto, que ni yo misma puedo creer que este sintiendo eso-hizo una pausa-, ni siquiera sé por que estoy hablando de esto contigo-añadió negando con la cabeza y volviendo a escribir sobre su pergamino.

Harry pensó que no podía sentirse más miserable. Ella lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por su culpa. Por todo lo que le había hecho… pero no podía culparlo, él solo quería llamar su atención, él solo quería que se fijará en él… él solo… él solo era un grandísimo idiota.

Casi sin pensarlo, la miró decidido a hacer lo que en tantos años, no había hecho.

-Hermione… -le habló, más ella fingió no escucharlo. Acabado, Harry tomo su barbilla delicadamente con la mano y la obligó a mirarlo, mientras ella abría los ojos como platos-. Hermione escucha, yo… lo siento-dijo quedamente.

-¿Sientes que?-dijo ella sin entender, quitando bruscamente su mano de su barbilla.

-Siento… siento todo lo que te hice ¿sí?-dijo con esfuerzo. Él no era de los que acostumbraban disculparse, pero por ella, haría cualquier cosa.

Hermione lo miró largamente por un momento, para después hablar molesta.

-¿Y qué? ¿Crees que con un lo siento solucionas todo?-le espetó exasperada.

Harry bufo incómodo.

-¿Crees que con un lo siento, olvidare años de acoso, de molestias, de humillación?-continuó ella-. ¿Crees que con un lo siento, cambiará cualquier opinión que tenga hacia ti? ¿Qué con un lo siento voy a olvidarlo todo? ¡¿Crees que con un…?!

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que en ese mismo instante, sintió como unos fuertes brazos la jalaban hacia él y a continuación, unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos. La castaña se revolvió y trató de zafarse en vano, todo aquello era tan extraño, pero más extraño era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante. No era el usual odio hacia el chico, era algo más fuerte, algo que no sabía explicar y que sin embargo, tenía una leve idea de lo que se podía tratar, más tenía miedo de admitirlo.

Después de varios minutos, Harry la soltó y se miraron a los ojos, desafiantes.

Hermione lo jaló de la corbata hacia ella y volvieron besarse, está vez con más ansias que antes.

Y Harry se convenció, de que si con un lo siento no arreglaba las cosas entre ellos, quizá con eso bastaría.

--

Acurrucados en un sofá de la Sala Común, bajo las extrañadas miradas del resto de sus compañeros de Gryffindor, Harry y Hermione miraban al fuego, recargados el uno sobre el otro, rodeándose los cuerpos mutuamente.

-Entonces todo este tiempo, todo lo que hacías… ¿era simplemente para llamar mi atención?-preguntó Hermione, confundida.

-Sí, fui un idiota, ¿no?-le respondió Harry, besando su cabello.

-Imbécil-le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-No me tortures más, ¿quieres?-le reprochó Harry-. Sé que cometí errores… pero ahora, necesito saber algo más importante. ¿Tu estarías dispuesta a ser mi novia?-preguntó.

Hermione hizo como si lo meditara unos segundos.

-Lo siento-dijo al final.

Harry la miro con el caño fruncido.

-¿Qué? ¿Así te vas a cobrar todos estos años?-preguntó-. ¿Rechazándome?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Siento que tengas que perder tu libertad, mi amor-le dijo-. Por que de ahora en adelante, no vas a poder mirar a otras chicas-añadió, dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Harry sonrió encantado.

-No necesito hacer eso-repuso-. Tengo a la mejor.

FIN


End file.
